


His Bright Star

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter/Marvel crossover, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, marvel crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Tony and Andromeda have been in a relationship for years. Tony holds an annual ball and always invites her but she can’t get away from Hogwarts. This year that changes.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896502
Kudos: 2
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	His Bright Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020 on Facebook. 
> 
> I was given a bingo card of different pairings, locations, plot pieces, quotes and characters. Each square is a crossover between Harry Potter and Marvel Cinematic Universe. 
> 
> Prompt square filled: Andromeda Tonks
> 
> I will be continuing this piece at a later date with what happens after she leaves Hogwarts!

Tony watched over his annual ball from above, more and more people showed up every year. The one person he wanted to be there was never there. 

Andromeda Black— the oldest of the Black sisters. She was gorgeous with her long, flowing brown hair and silver eyes. There was no other like her. He knew she was off at Hogwarts but he still invited her hoping she would sneak off for once. 

Her family didn’t believe he was worthy of her because he was a muggle. Tony’s father Howard had been coming to England for years with his company and he was allowing Tony to run the company now. 

It was a summer night when they met, she had snuck away from her family because they had a guest she refused to be in the same house as and went to sit in one of the muggle cafes near her house. 

Tony had been there for a few hours working on a proposal for a new contract when she approached and asked him if she could sit with him because there was nowhere else. 

The rest of the evening that had been dragging before she came in flew by and before Tony knew it she had taken off. 

Every night for a month they would meet at the cafe, then she said she wouldn’t be back for a while— her boarding school was returning after the Summer Holidays. Tony kissed her that night and begged her to stay in contact. 

She had found a way to return his letters and they had formed a relationship that was unbreakable. 

Tony missed her when she was at school, she had revealed her secret of being a witch a year into their relationship. At first he turned on her but then he realised it didn’t change anything and begged her forgiveness. 

It hadn’t taken long for her to forgive him. 

Tony was about to return to his study when someone new entered the room and he was caught in the silver eyes of Andromeda. 

Moving down the stairs at a fast pace, he ignored everyone around him and made his way to Andromeda. Pulling her to him, he connected their lips in a deep kiss. 

When they pulled apart, she smiled at him and whispered, “If I had known that was the reaction I would have came for the past three balls damned the consequences.”

“My bright star, that is half of what I wish to do to you.” Tony stated with a smirk. 

“Let’s dance one song and then you can whisk me away for the evening. My roommate is covering for me for a couple of days.” Andromeda said before pulling him onto the dance floor. 

Tony smiled for the first time in months. She only had another three months at school and then she would be free to be with him all the time. They could get her away from her family. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
